Kara Ketchum
by Scribblez
Summary: Kara is Ash's and Misty's daughter. But not everything is easy for the Ketchum family.Can Kara help her parents get back together?
1. Chapter 1

The sun was beaming down on the hills of Pallet town while the flowers were gracefully swaying in the wind.

Over the hills in Pallet, there was one little girl just about to experience something she had never experienced yet.

This little girl wasn't an ordinary little girl, it was a Pokemon master's little girl.

It was Ash and Misty Ketchum's seven year old daughter.

Kara Ketchum had long jet black hair down to her shoulders and the same fringe as her fathers. She also had a big red bow on the left side of her head which she loved because her Nan got it for her at a pokemon festival.

While she got her hair from her father, she got her aqua eyes from her mother and you could tell, she had got her fiery attitude from her mother as well.

Kara slowly woke up from her bed and quickly glanced at the clock beside her, 11am!

"11am!" shouted Kara, rushing down the stairs.

"Mum!"

"Oh, hi sweetie, you have finally woken up, it's about time," laughed Misty.

Misty Ketchum still had her ginger hair, but as she was older, she didn't keep it to the side no more; her hair flowed to her shoulders.

Misty was glad that Ash and her finally admitted their feelings to each other on the beach. That's what made Misty remember so well, they both had their first kiss near the water!

"Mum, has daddy left already?" asked Kara, rushing up to her mother.

"Yes, I'm sorry hunny, you missed him, he said he will back at 4pm," replied Misty, hugging her daughter.

"No, he can't be gone, he promised me something really important," said Kara, coming closed to tears.

"What did he promise you?" asked Misty, putting Kara breakfast down on the table.

"He said he had a present for me and that he would give it to me at exactly 11am," said Kara, sitting down at the table.

"Well, I don't think your father goes down well with time," smiled Misty.

Misty remembered the time of when Brock and her were waiting for Ash when their boat was about to leave. (In The Pokemon movie 4 by the way)

"I guess I will just have to wait," sighed Kara, playing with her cornflakes in the bowl.

"Come on sweetie, other five hours won't hurt you," smiled Misty, sitting down next to her.

"You wanna bet," said Kara.

The hours went by and Kara sat in front of the main window and waited for her father to come.

Misty tried to entertain her daughter with movies on the telly or playing board game or drawing, but no luck.

"Mum?" asked Kara, looking away from the window.

"Yes," replied Misty, putting her feet up on the couch reading her favourite magazine.

"Why didn't you and daddy said you loved each other earlier? I mean, like, you said that you loved daddy since you saw him so how come you didn't say that to daddy then," asked Kara, sitting next to her mum.

"Er….well," stuttered Misty.

"I guess, Ash and I…..I mean, I thought back then, that if I was to say to your father that I loved him, that he wouldn't like me any more," explained Misty.

Kara had a confused look on her face.

"Oh don't worry, but I know where you get your looks from," smiled Misty.

"What's that got to do with it?" asked Kara, getting annoyed.

Everyone in Pallet said that she got her looks from her father.

Kara knew the black hair gave it away, but not anything else.

She was now wearing a little plain yellow dress with a beautiful red bow at the back followed by her little red shoes.

The door clicked open and a little yellow pokemon ran in.

Pikachu didn't look any different to what he looked before, but he defiantly grew stronger.

"Hey, Pikachu," laughed Kara as she hugged Pikachu.

"Pika," smiled Pikachu.

"Where's my hug?"

Kara looked up and saw her father looking down on her.

"Daddy!" laughed Kara as she flew into his arms.

"Hiya Kido," smiled Ash, as he hugged his daughter back.

Ash Ketchum had grown a lot taller and stronger.

His jet black hair was as normal, but no hat.

He was wearing a blue shirt with dark blue jeans with black trainers, still keeping his younger looks.

"Missed me?" asked Ash, parting from his hug.

"Yeah, of course. What's the big idea anyway, you said you would get me a surprise?" said Kara.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget, go in the front garden, it's out there," grinned Ash, walking up to Misty.

Kara ran in the front garden like her father said and there stood a Bellosom.

Bellosom having red type flowers on its head and with it Hawaiian skirt on, it looked cute.

"Daddy got me a Bellosom," whispered Kara, wiping away a tear in her eye.

Bellosom seeing its new trainer ran up and hugged her leg.

"Hello, my name is Kara," smiled Kara, kneeling down.

"Bella," replied Bellosom and ran into Kara's arms.

"You shouldn't have got her that Bellosom, you know she's too young for Pokemon," said Misty, watching her daughter play with Bellosom.

"Kara is never too young to have pokemon, I'll help her train Bellosom anyway," replied Ash, wrapping his arms around Misty.

Misty turned around and gave him a peck on the cheek and slowly walked away.

"Is that all I get?" asked Ash, smiling.

"You want more then," laughed Misty, running up to Ash.

"You bet I do," agreed Ash as Misty pushed him on to the couch.

There they had their kissing moment.


	2. Good father?

The sun was setting along the hills and the moon was soon to peep out along with the stars.

The pideys were flying back to their nests, where they were to settle to sleep.

"Kara, time to come in now," called Misty, stepping out of the front door.

There was no sight of Kara in the front garden.

'Kara knows she's not allowed out of the front gate,' thought Misty.

When Misty finally gave birth to Kara, Ash thought it would be a good idea to move out of his mum's place and move in to their own brand new house.

Ash had enough money to buy a decent house with plenty of rooms and space.

Ms Ketchum (Ash's mother) lent some of her green finger skills to the front and back garden.

She did it beautifully with trimmed bushes and different rows of coloured flowers; it was the best looking garden out of Pallet town (that's not including Ms Ketchum's own).

"Kara!" shouted Misty, again.

Misty was beginning to get worried now; she couldn't stand to have pictures in her head of her daughter injured or lost.

Misty quickly rushed around the garden and kept calling out her daughter's name.

Pikachu leaped out of the front door to see what was going on and ran up to Misty, who was close to tears.

"Pika," called Pikachu.

"Pikachu, get Ash," ordered Misty, looking under the bushes.

Pikachu followed Misty's order and soon after Ash came to the scene.

"What's the matter, Mist?" asked Ash, seeing Misty had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Ash, Kara…..she's gone," cried Misty as she hugged Ash.

"Hey, it will be alright. Now have you looked everywhere in the garden?" comforted Ash, still hugging Misty.

This is what Misty loved about Ash; he was always calm and comforting to be around when things got bad.

Misty nodded and she parted from her hug.

"Mist, you ring my mum to see if she's there if not don't worry because Pikachu and I will go and check Pallet. Ok?" demanded Ash.

Misty nodded once again and breezed back into the house to phone her mother-in-law.

"Pikachu, come on let's see where my daughter has got to?" called Ash and with that Pikachu jumped on to Ash's shoulder.

Ash was trying to think of places where Kara loved in Pallet.

The only place Ash could think of was his mother's house.

His mother, Delia, seemed to spoil his daughter on a lot of things from money to presents. Also when ever Ash and Misty wanted to spend time alone, Delia always offered to look after her grand daughter.

That's why Ash loved his mother so much; she was always there to lend a hand.

"Daddy…..Mummy…..Daddy," called a sad and lonely voice in the forest.

"Kara!" called Ash, stopping in his tracks.

"Daddy!" the voice cried back.

"Ok, daddy's coming, Kara. Stay where you are," Ash called once again.

He could tell Kara was upset because of the whimpering that her voice made.

Ash and Pikachu rushed in the forest to rescue Kara in what pain or trouble that she got herself into.

They leaped and snapped branches off of trees that stood in the way of a father reuniting with his daughter.

"Daddy!" cried Kara.

Her voice was getting louder so Ash knew he was near.

"Nearly there, sweetie," Ash called once again.

Ash couldn't see very well as it was dark and being in the forest made it even darker.

He knew that Kara was scared out of her wits because she can barely sleep in her bed when it's dark, so he put in a bed light so if she got scared she could switch it on.

Pikachu then ran up ahead of Ash and then stood to the side of injured Kara.

"Daddy! Pikachu!" cried Kara, staggering to stand up.

"There you are," smiled Ash, relieved to find his daughter.

Ash slowly walked to his daughter's side and saw blood stains on her dress.

"What happened to you, Kido?" asked Ash, seriously.

Kara cried into her dad's chest as the pain increased in her leg.

"Daddy….it's hurting," stuttered Kara, ignoring her father's question.

"Where is it hurting Kara?" asked Ash.

Kara slowly placed her hand on her right leg and pleaded "Please daddy, don't touch it."

"I'm not going to touch it, I'm just going to have a look," comforted Ash, carefully lifting her dress.

Her shin had a large deep cut that was still bleeding.

Ash couldn't do very much as he wasn't a doctor and he didn't have a clue what to do in this situation.

"Pika!"

Ash turned round to see Pikachu carrying an injured Bellosom.

Ash glanced at his daughter and said "You've been in a Pokemon battle, haven't you?"

"I didn't mean to, Bellosom and I were ready to test our skills so I thought it would be really cool if we went to the forest. That's when a flock of spearows came out of nowhere and attacked us," explained Kara.

Ash smiled and thought 'Spearows must hate our family if they attacked Kara as well as me when I was a kid.'

"Come on, let's get you home," said Ash, lifting Kara up carefully.

"Pikachu, are you ok carrying Bellosom?" asked Ash.

"Pika," nodded Pikachu.

"I love you, daddy," whispered Kara, looking into her dad's brown eyes.

"Love you, too," beamed Ash, quickly kissing his daughter's forehead.

Kara slowly brought herself closer to her dad's chest so she could hear his heartbeat and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Ash finally made it back home while waiting in the house was a worried Misty and concerned Delia.

Misty rushed to the door, where her husband was carrying their sleeping daughter. Delia raced up behind and smiled in delight of their return.

"Where was she?" asked Delia, helping Ash lay down Kara on the couch.

"In the near by forest," replied Ash, watching the two women look at Kara's leg.

"What was she doing there?" asked Misty, seriously.

"Well….er…" stuttered Ash.

That's when Pikachu came in carrying the injured Bellosom and looked up at its trainer.

Misty gasped seeing her daughter's new pokemon hurt, she ordered Pikachu to put Bellosom in Kara's room.

"I did warn you, Kara is too young to have pokemon," shouted Misty.

"Do you know how much trouble you caused, Mister?" barked Delia, angrily.

Ash looked at the ground, trying to ignore the women's moaning; he felt like he was 13 again with his mum telling him off.

Ash knew Kara wanted a Bellosom ever since he took her to the Spring Pallet festival. Bellosom was petal dancing on the wooden stage and Kara was fascinated with her. After the show, you couldn't hear Kara stop talking about the Bellosom that she saw.

"Ash, are you even listening to us?" demanded Delia.

"Huh?" asked Ash in puzzlement.

"And you're meant to be a father," moaned Misty.

Ash couldn't take no more, he rushed off outside to be alone so he could cool down.

Ash knew he wasn't a good father to Kara; he had no experience of fatherhood. He sometimes questioned himself whether he was just not meant to be a father or was it because he, himself, never had a father.

Ash leaned on the fence as he gazed into the stars.

'Dad is in one of those,' thought Ash.

Ash never really knew his father, his mother told him that he was on a pokemon journey, but Ash thought to himself that he's better off dead in his mind.

Ash knew for a fact that he wasn't coming back, even if his mother or Professor Oak said he would.

The last time Ash saw him was when he was five years old and looking out and seeing this tall muscled figure in the descendent walking out of Pallet.

Ash remembers, his little feet running as fast as he could, to catch up with his dad, but his mum and Professor Oak holding him back. He gave a bit of a fight, but surrendered from remembering crying in his mother's arms.

"Ash!"

Ash turned round and saw his mother and his wife walking up to him.

"You should be looking after Kara," said Ash, turning back round and facing the stars.

"She's alright, we put her to bed," replied Delia.

"Did I say something to upset you, honey?" asked Misty, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"No, of course not, I just came out for the fresh air," lied Ash.

"Ash, you are a good father, you do know that don't you?" smiled Delia as Ash turned around to face them.

"Of course I do," Ash lied again.

"You are a good father, but not a good liar," chuckled Misty.

Ash knew he couldn't lie any more because his mum and Misty could always work out a lie from telling the truth.

"How can you call me a 'good father' when it was me putting Kara's life at risk. If it wasn't for me getting that Bellosom for her nothing would have happened," Ash finally admitted.

Misty ran up to her husband to give him a big hug of support and kissed him on the lips.

"You're a good father, Ash, you have to believe in yourself," said Misty.

"Misty's talking sense, Ash," winked Delia.

Ash smiled and thought 'Maybe, I am being too hard on myself.'


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella! Bella!"

Kara began to open her eyes, first a glimpse, then a stare, then Kara finally began to notice what had woken her up from her dreams.

"Hi Bellosom," smiled Kara, cuddling her little pokemon.

The Hawaiian pokemon snuggles into her trainer's comfort as she enjoyed being in the Ketchum's household.

"Morning, sweetie"

Kara glanced at the doorway to see her mum holding a wooden tray with her delicious breakfast. Kara stared at the floor, knowing her mum was going to give her a lecture her about what happened last night.

"Bella," Bellosom noticed her trainer's upset and began to cuddle Kara again.

"What's the matter?" frowned Misty, walking up to her daughter.

"You're going to tell me off, aren't you?" replied Kara, playing with Bellosom's flowers.

"Well, what you did last night was not acceptable, Kara, but thanks to your father, he found you before you could do any more damage to that leg of yours," explained Misty, placing her breakfast down on her bed.

"Yeah and I'm really sorry for what I did, Bellosom and I will not do that again and-" Kara quickly said.

"Hey, come on, you don't need to explain hunny, it's all over with now," smiled Misty, cuddling her daughter.

"I love you," whispered Kara, letting a single tear fall.

"I love you too," replied Misty, kissing her daughter's forehead and then Bellosom's.

Bellosom gasped in shock, she knew Misty didn't really accept her into the family, believing her daughter was too young for pokemon.

"I'm sorry for not welcoming you to our family, but I put my trust in you to protect my daughter," said Misty, crouching to the pokemon's level.

"Bella," smiled the pokemon, letting her flowers turn releasing a sweet smell.

"Wow, what's Bellosom doing?" asked Kara.

"Sweet scent," replied a voice.

They all looked up to see Ash grinning away fascinated with Bellosom's new move. He leaned on the door frame as he saw his two angels smiling in delight; he loved them dearly.

"Hi Dad," smiled Kara, starting to eat her breakfast.

"How's your leg, kido?" asked Ash.

"Fine, can't feel no pain, which is good, isn't it Dad?" replied Kara. Her mouth soon came to contact with her lovely toast, it was just how she liked it with a thin layer of butter; which had melted into the soft bread.

"Sure is, kido," smiled Ash, beginning to leave to watch a pokemon battle on the television.

Her parents left her to eat her breakfast and get dressed for the day; after the amount of nagging her mother made of being too lazy.

Ash laid on the couch; watching a pokemon match that he was eager to see, but he didn't like the way it was heading for the pokemon.

"No, you idiot, recall your Rapidash, it's getting seriously hurt," shouted Ash, angrily at the screen.

Misty came running out of the kitchen seeing what the matter was with her husband and asked, "Ash, is everything alright?"

"Look at this," hissed Ash, standing up.

Misty turned to the screen, watching a poor Rapidash cry in pain from the violent blows of a Seaking. Misty agreed with Ash that it was out of order of a trainer to still let a pokemon go to extreme measures just for a trophy or a medal. She also knew Ash had a heart for pokemon as much as he has for her and Kara.

"No need for the anger, Ash," muttered Misty, returning to her duties in the kitchen.

Then there was a sudden smash that plummeted through the house.

"Ash!" Misty rushed in and gasped at the shock of her husband. Little footsteps hurried down the stairs, but soon stopped when Kara saw the sight. Ash had cracked the television screen and had the great strength to throw it violently across the room. (I know that it kinda of impossible, when it is a big television, but try to imagine it anyway) Ash's hand was starting to furiously bleed; Ash was in just as much shock as the girls were.

"I…err…well," stuttered Ash.

"Daddy, what happened?" asked Kara, sadly.

A sudden silence swept across the room, when Misty replied, "Nothing, just go upstairs, sweetie." "But…" mumbled Kara, pointing to her father and the television.

"Go upstairs, Kara now!" shouted Ash.

"Ash," gasped Misty, knowing he would never shout at his daughter; unless if she was naughty that is, but Kara hadn't done anything wrong to him.

"Both of you, upstairs now!" Ash demanded again, angrily; but collapsed on the spot.

Kara rushed over to her father's side and reached for his non-injured hand. "Daddy, can you hear me?" sobbed Kara.

Misty had sent Pikachu to call for Ms Ketchum to get Kara out of sight of the state of her injured father. Then she began to call an ambulance, she tried to calm her nerves and tears while speaking to the operators.

"Daddy, speak please!"

Misty quickly put the phone down; giving all the information the hospital needed and rushed over to join her daughter's side. "Come on, darling, daddy will fine, he's just very ill," said Misty, holding Kara and her husband's hand.

"Pika!" Pikachu and Ms Ketchum ran into the room; Ms Ketchum straight away saw the smashed television that was set far away from the cabinet that it was meant to be sitting on.

"Oh my god, what happened?" gasped Ms Ketchum.

"Nan," cried Kara, running to her.

"Come on, Ash, stay with me," whispered Misty, in his ear and stroked his hair.

"You go upstairs, sweetheart, while I'll talk to your mummy, alright?" explained Ms Ketchum.

Kara followed her Nan's orders, soon after Pikachu and Bellosom followed them as well. The crying child cuddled the pokemon as she began to dread what will happen next to her mother and father.


	4. Dad, what do you think you're doing?

**Kara's Pov**

Ever since my father decided tothrash the television, year after year, things began to get difficult for my Mother's and Father's relationship. It soon led to my Mum and Dad to split up, it was very painful, but Mum said it had to be done.

Now, I am older and a lot wiser, I can understand adult issues, well sometimes that is. I am still living with my Mum, but Dad comes to visit for my sake…well that's what he says, but that's just an excuse to see my Mum. I know for a fact they still love each other, as Mum sometimes cries herself to sleep and still keeps a childhood picture near her bed. I mean ever, my Uncle Gary and Brock agree with me. They're destined together!

"Kara!"

"Coming Mum!" I called as I finished tying a silky blue ribbon in my black hair.

I raced downstairs to join my mum for our 'mother and daughter' night out to a posh restaurant. To be honest, I hate posh restaurants with all the snobby people holding their little fingers up with all the different forks and knifes. It just made me uncomfortable, I just felt like shoving all the food in my mouth without worrying about the knife and fork. And the portions of food were too tiny! I mean like the starter are microscopic and the main course…well, it's like a tiny piece of chicken with a small dribbles of sauce. It gets quite embarrassing when your belly rumbles like a mini eruption in the middle of the restaurant.

"Oh Kara, you look lovely," smiled my Mum.

I was surprised of my Mum's comment as I was wearing the dress that was brought by myDad for my birthday. My dress was a pale silky blue and was very comfortable to wear from the support of two thin straps. I then looked at my Mum; who was wearing just a plain red t shirt followed by a terrible black long skirt (**_no offence readers if you're wearing that now heehee_**).

"Umm…Mum, you can't go out looking like that," I said nervously.

"And why not?" my Mum groaned, hands on her hips.

I took my Mum's smooth hand and pulled her up the stairs and into her room. My Mum flopped on to her bed while I had the privilege of searching through her organised closet. Then my eyes caught the sight of a beautiful white strapless dress, I quickly pulled out; which I knew for defiant my Mum would wear.

"This," I gleamed, whirling around with my choice.

I saw my Mum's eyes gleam with tears and stared at the dress in deep sadness.

"Mum, is something the matter?" I asked, sorrowfully.

Mum slowly touched the fabric of the dress that I held in my hands and explained, "Your father brought me this dress, when he purposed to me."

I gasped and apologised to her for my action, laying the dress on the bed sitting next to Mum. I felt my Mum's pain as she cried silently, thinking of the memories of my father. I so badly wanted to get my Dad to come back and live happily ever after, but it's hard for a 12 year old to do that.

"You still love Dad, don't you?" I muttered, glancing at the photo on her bedside table.

My mum seemed a lot younger with her flaming red hair and a yellow tank top with blue jean shorts; she was being cuddled by my dad. My dad, I don't think changed in looks wise, but he had grow stronger and got rid of his childish cheeks.

Mum stuttered at first, but was hopeless of lying and finally admitted, "Yes."

"So why can't you just ask for him back?" I suggested, crossing my fingers.

"Kara, your dad has got on with his life, he seems a lot happier without me and you for that matter," replied Mum.

"How do you knowthat, Mum? I'm not being funny, but you know that Dad puts a brave mask on when he sees us," I said. "Anyway, come on, we have to go and eat those mini meals."

Mum quickly wiped her tears away, and slipped on her dress happily. She looked so much better and I placed a silver necklace around her neck, which turned her into a million dollars.

* * *

We sat happily at the table for two by candle light and laughed at each other's company. Mum spoke about the time when my Aunt dyed her hair the wrong colour which left me in fits of laughter. It was soon getting late and we decided to leave after Mum paid the over rated bill! I rather not tell you how much it cost. 

We slowly started to walk over to the car park, when Mum accidentally dropped her bag on the ground. She was just about to pick it up when a couple who were walking passed, managed to pick it up kindly for her.

Mum and I were just about to thank the man for his manners, but stopped realising who it was. It was Dad! Dad froze with Mum's handbag in his hands while the young woman, swung her arms over my dad's chest; grinning to us. "Come on, give the lady's handbag back and let's have dinner," she laughed.

My face flamed with anger and my fists clenched into hard boulders ready to hit my Dad and the woman; who had her hands around my Dad's waist. I noticed my Mum and Dad stared in shock at each other until my Mum looked at the ground; snatching the bag out of his hands.

"Come on Kara," she mumbled, taking her car keys out.

"Mist, it's not what you think," interrupted Dad, stepping in the way of our path.

"Oh it is, Ash, you can explain to your daughter tomorrow, enjoy your night," she shouted angrily back.

I got into the car, looking at the woman who was with my Dad; she was wearing a white short skirt with a horrible tarty boob tube. How dare my Dad go out with that thing? Why do this, when he could of have a life back here with us?

Mum blasted out the music trying to disguise the swear words and cries that was she was letting out. All I could do was sit there and looked at the window of our ruined night out.


	5. What!

"Another please, Bob," Ash groaned, looking down at his glass.

The glass was slowly filled up half way as Ash quickly opened his mouth to swallow back the dangerous liquid; hoping it would do the trick.

"So how come the great and famous Mr Ketchum has round up in a place like this?" asked Bob, serving a few men before returning back to Ash's view.

The bar was filled with spiralling smoke and the laughter of a few drunken men slumped in the corner. However, Ash decided that it was a great place to drown his sorrows and hoped the drink would do the trick when he got back home.

Ash ignored the question and pulled out his wallet; drawing out some cash for the drinks before returning home.

Suddenly, a small photograph dropped out his pocket and was caught by the hands of the barman.

The barman's green eyes stared at the photograph; a beautiful red-haired lady hugging a little laughing girl. The scenery behind was spectacular as they were surrounded by flowers and tall grass.

"Well, aren't you a lucky man? I got to say, Mr Ketchum, you have the best looking wife and daughter I've ever seen," smiled Bob, handing the photograph back to the rightful owner. "I would look after them well if I was you."

Ash sadly looked at the photograph of the beautiful family he once had as he snatched back the photograph and threw down the money on the table; before running out into the dark.

* * *

Kara's Pov

I sat there on the couch, nervously folding and unfolding my arms as I waited for the doorbell to ring.

My mum was just standing in front of the door; hoping my dad would be on the other side soon. She was tapping her boots on the wooden floor, trying to keep calm from last night's incident.

There was nothing I could say to break the eerie silence except turn the television on to past the time, but as soon as I turned the television on Mum gave me a dangerous glare. I switched it off and remained in silence.

Suddenly, the soft tune of the doorbell echoed throughout the house as I stood up; making myself presentable for my father and wiping my face that were stained from last night's crying.

Mum opened the door, not even looking at who it was as she walked into the living room and pointed at me, "Explain yourself to your daughter."

I looked up and I gasped in shock as there stood the woman that my dad was with last night.

How dare my dad send her to cover up his actions!

My mum was in just as much frustration and shock.

"What are you doing here?" My mum bellowed.

"Mrs Ketchum-"

"Miss Waterflower you mean!" barked my mum back.

"Miss Waterflower, I know you won't forgive your husb- I mean your ex-husband for taking me out last night, but I can unsure you nothing went on, but I-" reported the woman, quickly.

"You think I would believe you! Oh so where's the brave and famous Ash Ketchum? Did he send you in to fight his battles? He's a weakling and do you know what I hope he rots in hell!" screamed mum.

I gulped as Mum was going over-board with her remarks, but I could understand of her sudden anger she had for my dad and this woman.

"Please let me finish," pleaded the woman.

"What's your name?" Mum asked quickly, ignoring her plead.

"-But Miss Wateflower, I need to-" answered the woman.

"You haven't answered my question," hissed Mum.

"Sarah," responded the woman, sadly.

Sarah was, I thought, a total tart in what she was dressed in. She was wearing a rather revealing and tight fitting top with a short black leather skirt.

I gave her a dirty look, but I don't think she noticed as she was trying to calm my mum down. We both knew that it wasn't all Sarah's fault, Dad probably never told her about us, his family.

"Well, I would like to congratulate you Sarah on ruining mine and my daughter's life, now could you please leave my house and run back to your darling Ash," screamed Mum, grabbing her by the hair and leading her out towards the door.

However, Sarah swiftly grabbed my mum's hands and held them high in the air. I quickly came into action as I came into mum's defence and called out my Bellosom.

"Let my Mum go, you tart!" I shouted.

"Will you please listen to me?" asked Sarah, loudly.

"Give us one good reason why we should," I snapped, angrily.

"Your father is in hospital, he's in a coma," Sarah answered, seriously.

We stood there in silence as Mum slowly brought her hands down and shook her head in disbelief.

The only thing I could say was "Dad."

**Sorry for the short chapter! I'm a little stuck for ideas on this story, but I'm still going to continue (just need to think harder). Hope you are enjoying it though. Take care now and please review- I don't mind reading some ideas! **


End file.
